El canto del Sinsajo
by Anna Scheler
Summary: El verde del prado, el atardecer color naranja, la perla que siempre estrujaba, el relicario de oro y el canto del sinsajo, siempre ahí recordándole su amor, su historia, su pérdida.


**El canto del Sinsajo**

Summary:El verde del prado, el atardecer color naranja, la perla que siempre estrujaba, el relicario de oro y el canto del sinsajo, siempre ahí recordándole su amor, su historia, su pérdida.

Diferente final para Catching fire. Peeta - Katniss.

Declaimer: THG y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a SK y yo solo hago esto como fan. Podría contener spoilers.

* * *

El sonido del agua chocando contra la orilla, el olor a sal en el aire, sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos acurrucados sobre la arena, parecía tan irreal que la arena estuviera dándoles un respiro. Acariciaba su trenza preguntándose cuanto más tardaría en acabar la agonía. Esperaba que Haymitch cumpliera su promesa y salvará a su bella dama. Él ya había renunciado a su vida, Katniss tenía por quién luchar, alguien a quién volver, un hogar. Cosas que él había perdido hace mucho tiempo, él solo la tenía a ella.

Los sucesos posteriores a la escena en la playa ocurrieron con demasiada rapidez. El plan de Beete funcionó y el resto del grupo de profesionales fue freído por los rayos del mediodía aunque también se llevó la vida del hombre del 3, que no pudo escapar a tiempo del alcance de la electricidad. Solo quedaban cinco tributos y el tercer quarter quell habría terminado. Chaff seguía oculto en la selva, Finnick y Peeta aún rondaban las inmediaciones del árbol intentando en vano traer de vuelta a Beetee, Johanna, con Katniss ocultas en la selva, apenas pudieron salvarse de quedar en contacto con la playa humeda.

Desde el lugar de las muchachas el espectáculo fue perturbador. Enobaria y Brutus aprovecharon para bajar a la playa y minutos después los truenos alcanzaron el extraño árbol. La mujer del dos gritó y el hombre solo emitió un quejido antes de desplomarse sobre la arena mientras sus cuerpos se calcinaban. Katniss desvió la mirada en el primer momento pero Johanna se quedó petrificada observando el espectáculo que estaban brindándole a Panem.

Para cuando los rayos terminaron, los aerodeslizadores ya habían retirado cada cuerpo y tres estruendos de cañones habían llenado el silencio. Peeta corría hacia donde suponía que estaba Katniss, tenía un presentimiento, uno malo, muy malo. Con la muerte de los profesionales y Beetee, la alianza se había roto y su amada corría peligro al lado de la tributo del 7. Se lanzó al trote sin esperar que Finnick le siguiera, la alianza que había hecho su mentor a costa de ellos también había terminado. Ahora solo eran Katniss y Peeta contra todos.

Johanna se volteó a mirar a la chica en llamas y su rostro se transformó. Una risa oscura brotó de sus labios, tan estridente que los pájaros que estaban cerca levantaron vuelo. La castaña empuñó con fuerza su hacha y le echó una mirada llena de odio a la ojigris.

\- Katniss…. Katniss… Katniss, ya somos solo cinco, pronto acabará y… no te lo tomes a mal pero, prefiero vivir si no te molesta- blandió el hacha a solo unos centímetros de la tributo del doce – Quédate quieta y ahórrame el esfuerzo, por favor… aún debo darle caza al trágico amante…

La chica de la Veta empuñó su arco y le acertó una flecha en el brazo hábil de la tributo del 7. Acto seguido, Katniss echó a correr, con dirección al árbol. Debía advertirle a Peeta, el tributo del cuatro podría estar en las mismas con su compañero, con su panadero. Gritaba su nombre una y otra vez sin pensar en que sus nuevos enemigos podían encontrarla con esos gritos. Un estruendo llenó el habitáculo y la hizo detener en seco. Muda, paralizada y con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos temió lo peor e instintivamente tocó su vientre. Si Peeta había muerto al menos les brindaría el espectáculo de la pobre chica embarazada al país. Respiró profundamente y siguió subiendo la cuesta preguntándose cuál sería el próximo sector en encenderse, quién sería el próximo en caer.

No pasó mucho antes de que un nuevo sector iniciara. Unos cuantos metros a la izquierda el ruido de los mutos era claro. Los monos asesinos se dijo Katniss y siguió subiendo guiada por el campo que la separaba del sector en curso. Vio algunos monos, luego a muchos más y se preparó para atacarlos. Si estaban en el último tramo de los juegos, probablemente no hubiera regla que sirviera, los mutos traspasarían sectores y podrían atacarla a ella, como lo estaban haciendo con…

\- ¡Katniss! Katniss ayúdame por favor- la cazadora se detuvo a ver como Johanna era rodeada por los simios- Lo lamento, por favor… ¡Ayuda!

La chica blandía su hacha de un lado al otro con su brazo sano, sin mucho éxito en atinar al estar herida y no poder utilizar su otro brazo. Estaba rodeada y Katniss solo se limitó a observar. Los mutos primero se aferraron a sus tobillos haciéndola caer. Unos pocos al principio, y toda la manada luego se abalanzaron a por la joven que chillaba y pataleaba. La ojigris se quedó en pie frente al horroroso espectáculo hasta que el cañón sonó.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿¡Dónde estás!? – la aludida abrió los ojos de par en par atenta, intentando encontrar de donde venía la voz- ¡Katniss!-

-¡Peeta! – un poco más arriba, no muy lejos, se echó a correr tan rápido como podía.

Unos metros más arriba estaba él. Desaliñado y pálido como el glaseado de las galletas que preparaba. El rubio cojeaba pero se movía tan rápido como le era posible. Se detuvo al verla a unos pocos pies, como si la chica fuese una alucinación, un fantasma.

\- Katniss- su voz era casi un susurro, la chica acortó los espacios y se aferró a su cuello sollozando- estas viva… - le correspondió el abrazo y ambos cayeron de rodilla sobre el mullido césped.

\- Lo estamos…. Los tres –lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, Peeta entendió, el siempre entendía sus trampas- Pensé que habías muerto…. Luego de la trampa, oí el cañón y creí que tú… que Finnick te había matado- unas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas y Peeta no supo si estás eran una farsa, o no.

\- Pensé lo mismo, pero aquí estás – una de sus manos se desvió a su trenza tomándola delicadamente como tantas otras veces- aquí están – la otra se posó unos segundo en el plano vientre de Katniss, pondría toda la culpa en los hombros de Capitol city por enviar a la arena de nuevo a su amada.

\- Johanna está muerta- le soltó la joven- quiso matarme y la herí, los monos terminaron con el trabajo- sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco al terminar la frase, ella no quería matar a nadie más.

\- Finnick mató a Chaff justo en frente mío, escapé en cuanto pude, tenía que encontrarte…

Katniss tomó sus mejillas. Lo miró unos segundos asegurándose de guardar ese masculino rostro en su memoria, y lo besó. Fue suave, no como los de la gira de la Victoria, fue un beso real, cálido, placentero, como el de la cueva en sus primeros juegos, como el de la playa unas horas antes.

Un ruido los puso alerta, la chica en Llamas aprontó su arco un segundo más tarde del que debía y al voltearse a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, el tridente de Finnick se clavó en su bajo vientre. Soltó la flecha en ese instante clavándola en su presa justo en el corazón. Gale tenía razón, las personas no son tan diferentes a los animales a los que daba caza en el Prado.

El cañón sonó de inmediato, el corazón del adonis del cuatro se detuvo en cuanto la flecha de la cazadora entró en su cuerpo. Ella, por el contrario, se vio envuelta en una nube de dolor y respirando entrecortadamente cayó a los brazos de Peeta que la tumbó con suavidad en el suelo.

\- Quítalo… por favor quítalo – sus manos temblaban alrededor del arma, intentaba quitarlo ella misma pero no podía.-

\- ¡No! Si lo hago te desangrarás –el ojiazul se movía frenético, no sabía que hacer-

\- Peeta- susurró- por favor, quítalo- sus ojos se encontraron, ella era la hija de una sanadora, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, los órganos vitales estaban comprometidos, él también sabía aunque quisiera evitarlo a toda costa.-

\- Está bien- despacio y sin detenerse en lo rojo que estaba el traje de la chica, quitó el tridente y lo arrojó lejos.-

\- Ven aquí- Katniss señaló un lugar a su lado y él se recostó junto a ella- Peeta… gracias…

\- Katt…

\- Calla- lo silenció- debo decirlo… gracias por cuidarme en el tren, por tus besos, por el pan de aquel primer día en el que noté tu existencia, gracias por amarme…. y Peeta…

\- ¿Qué? – el chico del pan sollozaba acariciando la mejilla de su amada-

\- Creo que también te amo…- ahora ella también lloraba, porque lo amaba, porque lo dejaría solo- prométeme que encontrarás a alguien… que vivirás… que…

\- ¡No!- negó él- no habrá nadie más… viviré por ti y para ti, ¿me oyes?- se sentó, estaba frustrado, cómo podía ella decir algo como eso- cuidaré de Prim ¿sí? y de tu madre, las cuidaré como tú lo habrías hecho ¿está claro?- la ojigris asintió levemente- pero no me pidas que ame a nadie más – besa suavemente sus pálidos labios mientras ella le acaricia una lágrima que cae por su mejilla-

\- To…. Toma… para que me recuerdes- y con un suspiro Katniss deja de respirar y un último cañón da por finalizado los juegos.

Peeta se alejó un metro del cuerpo de su amada, absorto en el contenido de su mano. La perla, el pin del Sinsajo y su medallón. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. El aerodeslizador se llevaba el cuerpo mientras que una voz lo declaraba ganador del tercer quarter quell.

Fuera de la arena Effie, Haymitch, Portia y el resto del equipo lo esperaban ansiosos. Peeta fue atendido por los médicos que constataron que el daño sufrido en la pierna artificial fue leve, pero que la muerte de Katniss había hecho estragos en la mente del joven rubio, que se negaba a ingerir alimentos, a beber o siquiera hablar.

Dos semanas después, el trágico amante debía ser presentado ante Panem como ganador de Los Juegos del Hambre. Físicamente el muchacho se encontraba en perfecto estado, los médicos de Capitol city se habían encargado de ello, pero Peeta seguía sin hablar.

\- Peeta… - una mujer con un extraño peinado entró en su habitación- debemos prepararte ya cariño- Portia acarició los rubios cabellos del joven y lo condujo a la ducha- Peeta…

\- Es hora del show – susurró muy por lo bajo con voz ronca metiéndose a la ducha, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la estilista.

\- Ya entren –indicó a los demás miembros del equipo del panadero- no tardará en salir.

Y así fue en 5 minutos Peeta estaba en bata sentado en un taburete mientras su equipo de preparación lo peinaba, maquillaba y perfumaba. Casi una hora después Peeta estaba frente al espejo, envuelto en un costoso traje blanco a medida, diseñado por Portia, igual de guapo que siempre pero vacío, completamente hueco.

\- Vayanse por favor- su timbre de voz era lúgubre y aun estaba ronco por no hablar en tanto tiempo- menos tú Portia, por favor.-

\- Claro Peeta, cariño lo que digas- la estilista acompañó con la mirada al resto del equipo- avisen a Haymitch y Effie que Peeta saldrá en un momento.-

\- ¿Cómo se ve Katniss?- le dirigió una mirada a la mujer- ¿Cinna hizo un buen trabajo con ella?- se vuelve al espejo- creo que he envejecido 10 años en estos Juegos, me alegro que terminaran.-

\- Peeta… -unas lagrimas asomaron en los oscuros ojos de la mujer- Katniss… ha muerto…

\- Lo sé Portia – se volvió hacia ella caminando hasta quedar justo en frente- me refiero a que si Cinna la hizo quedar bien para volver a casa- los ojos del joven se volvieron lúgubres y cualquier atisbo de emoción se esfumo de su rostro-

\- S…Si…- tartamudeó la mujer del 8- podrás ver la filmación cuando acabes la entrevista- acaricia sus hombros- lo siento tanto cariño… ella…

\- Ella me salvó, otra vez, murió como una heroína, ¿Verdad?-

Peeta sabia que podía confiarle sus sentimientos a su estilista, al fin y al cabo Portia había estado con el durante un año entero ya. Se derrumbó en el taburete y se quedó absorto mirando al vacio con la azulina mirada perdida en un punto ciego de la pared. Portia se pusó a su altura y prendio el Sinsajo en el bolsillo del saco, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Ella siempre estará contigo Peeta.

Peeta respondió las preguntas de Caesar con el mismo encanto de siempre, todas y cada una de ellas. Incluso cuando el presentador le preguntó por ella, el respondió que la amaba y que estaba feliz de saber que Katniss lo amaba de la misma manera, pero a pesar de su sonrisa una lagrima solitaria se escapó de la mirada del ojiazul y fue a parar a algún punto de su traje. Esa vez, por única vez, nadie en la audiencia aplaudió, todos lloraron la perdida.

…

Han pasado seis meses. Panem sigue su curso a cargo de Capitol city y el presidente Snow. Cualquier focode rebelión que hubiese surgido por la travesura de Katnis en septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, se esfumaron junto a la vida de la cazadora. Snow estaba tan a gusto que le prometió, por escrito, a Peeta que lo dejaría hacer su luto en paz, de por vida si hiciese falta.

El ganador del tercer Quarter Quell se mudó a la Aldea de los vencedores, a una casa al lado de la de su par. Los primeros meses fueron fáciles, la Gira de la Victoria, los banquetes, y todos los eventos a los que tuvo que asistir le impidieron pensar demasiado en ella…

Pero algún dia tanta fiesta debía terminar, y en ese punto estaba Peeta. Encerrado en el cuarto mas alto de su lujosa vivienda mirando por el ventanal con solo una cosa en la mente. El verde del prado, el atardecer color naranja, la perla que siempre estrujaba en su bolsillo, el relicario de oro y el canto del sinsajo, siempre ahí para recordarle su amor, su historia, su pérdida.

Fin

* * *

Aclaración antes de que intentes asesinarme…

No estoy nada de acuerdo con esta historia U.U. La escribí un día que estaba enojada con la vida, con Peeta después del "secuestro" y que se yo, salió esta cosa dramática.

Gracias por leerme, me hace muy feliz recibir sus reviews y favs */*.

Pasense por mis otras historias, como por ejemplo "¿Me quieres?", digo para sacarse el gusto amargo con algo mas bonito jajaja

XOXO Anna Scheler


End file.
